Diferentes
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Para el reto Solsticio de Invierno de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic es para el reto **Solsticio de Invierno** del foro** La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**, que consistía escribir dos viñetas sobre la Navidad, una que fuese agradable y otra que fuese desagradable con unas palabras que nos daban, las mías fueron: **estrellas** y **bastón de caramelo**. Primero la agradable con la palabras bastón de caramelo._

* * *

**Búsquedas y Descubrimientos**

* * *

Oliver Wood estaba seguro de que era uno de los pocos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts esas Navidades, al menos que se dejasen ver. Oliver estaba seguro de que había una chica, de primero, que se escondía tras las estatuas y los pupitres, porque aunque no podía verla, la escuchaba. Al parecer, no era capaz de dar un par de pasos sin caer de bruces al suelo, y aun con esa torpeza, Oliver solo había sido capaz de ver de ella una mata de pelo rubio desaparecer tras un cuadro.

Aunque lo negase, el chico estaba intrigado. Tenía muchas más cosas en las que pensar pero aun así su cabeza estaba buscando a la chica rubia que se escondía de todo el mundo. Por esta razón, en los siguientes días, se entretuvo en investigar sobre esa chica. Su investigación no conocía límites y hasta llegó a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall quién era, a lo que ella respondió:

—La chica se llama Katie Bell, su casa es Gryffindor y está en primero, pero señor Wood...

—¡Muchas gracias profesora! —Dijo mientras salía corriendo sin dejar terminar de hablar a la profesora de transformaciones.

Entonces, Oliver empezó a pensar que esa chica llevaba todo el curso escondiéndose, ya que, aunque estuviese en su misma casa, nunca la había visto. Y no es por fardar, pero Wood presumía de una vista excepcional y le extrañaba no haberla divisado ni de refilón.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que el extraño comportamiento de la chica no quedaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de que tampoco iba a cenar, y eso sí que le pareció extraño. Una persona sin comer no era normal, es decir, solo había dos opciones para explicar tan extraña conducta; o que fuese un fantasma, lo que el chico dudaba, o que sacara la comida de otro lado. Una idea repentina cruzó su mente y cayó en la cuenta, las comidas no podían sacarse de la nada, debían venir de algún lado, pero el quid de la cuestión era ¿de dónde?

La idea de preguntárselo a alguien estaba descartada, ya que la profesora McGonagall seguramente estaría enfadada por no haberle dejado terminar esa mañana, así que debía hacerlo solo. No tenía otra opción; pero el problema erradicaba en la localización de esas cocinas porque, al parecer, nadie sabía dónde estaban, ni quién estaba dentro.

Aunque había una opción, dos chicos que podían ayudarle y que, por suerte, se habían quedado en Hogwarts por Navidad. Dos golpeadores de su equipo, que aunque eran algo bromistas y ruidosos, eran buenos muchachos y que, seguramente, tras engañarle un poco se lo dirían. Desde luego se lo diría, si querían seguir con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, como si los hubiese invocado, dos pelirrojos de pelo llameante salieron corriendo del cuadro.

—Weasley —Fred y George se giraron ante la llamada de su compañero de equipo.

—Ollie —Oliver apretó los puños para no contestar, no debía hacerlo ya que necesitaba algo de ellos y, aunque odiaba ese apodo, tendría que aguantarse.

—Necesito que me ayudéis en algo.

—Oh, Ollie se ha ido al lado oscuro. ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó uno de los gemelos, Oliver pondría una mano en el fuego porque era Fred. Antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar, el otro saltó:

—¿Cohetes, fuegos artificiales, petardos?

—No, no, no. No os paséis, yo no necesito nada de eso —explicó Oliver moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza decepcionados, pero en un segundo volvieron a subirla, como si se les hubiese ocurrido la idea del siglo.

—Y entonces Ollie, si no quieres hacer ruido, divertir a la gente o cualquier cosa relacionada —Empezó a decir George.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Un filtro de amor para conquistar a una chica? Veamos, ¿Cuál puede ser? —Preguntó Fred rascándose la barbilla—. Tal vez... ¿Penelope Clearwater?

—Sí, esa, no está nada mal. Tiene el pelo demasiado rizado para mi gusto pero para nuestro Ollie está perfecto.

—¡Que me escuchéis! No me gusta Clearwater, solo necesito la ubicación de las cocinas —exclamó Oliver llamando la atención de los gemelos, quienes discutían sobre el pelo de Penelope.

—Así que vas a robar, a nosotros no se nos escapa una. Te lo diremos, porque sí. Sabemos dónde está, pero debes compartir el botín con nosotros.

Oliver cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes intentando hallar una manera de explicarles que no pretendía robar comida.

—Chicos, mi intención no es robar, ni conseguir ninguna chica. Solo y únicamente necesito entrar en las cocinas— dijo tajantemente.

—Nosotros te llevaremos, para saber lo que quieres hacer allí, porque no nos fiamos de ti. A lo mejor quieres quedarte toda la comida que los elfos domésticos preparan, o a lo mejor quieres llevar a una chica. A nosotros no nos engañas, Ollie.

El chico aceptó dejarse llevar por los gemelos, aunque no se fiaba del todo de ellos, pero si quería resolver el misterio de la chica, debía confiar en ellos.

Cuando llegaron a un retrato, Fred se adelantó y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. A Oliver esto le extrañó en exceso y empezó a pensar que esa entrada la había diseñado Dumbledore o algún antepasado suyo, más chiflado que él. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el cuadro se echó hacia un lado dejando ver un pasadizo.

—Venga vamos, ¿no eras tú quien querías venir? ¿O ahora te ha entrado mieditis aguda?

Oliver entró y cuál fue su asombro al encontrarse a una chica pálida y muy bajita sentada en un taburete comiendo un bastón de caramelo. La muchacha se giró alarmada y pareció relajarse al ver a los dos gemelos Weasley.

—¡Katie! Mierda, no hemos caído. Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de que la pequeñaja estaría aquí. Ha sido en error nuestro, no deberíamos haber traído a Oliver.

—Hola —se presentó la chica ocultando su cara entre algunos mechones de pelo—. Soy Katie Bell, y tú eres Oliver Wood, ¿verdad?

El chico se sorprendió de que supiese su nombre, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa chica era una sombra, no le extrañó nada. Así que sonrió, cosa que contagió a la chica, y al final, descubierto el misterio, se descubrió una amistad.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¡Toma ya! Lo entregué, un día antes de que se acabe el plazo, siempre lo dejo todo para el final. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En unos minutos colgaré el siguiente. Ah y por cierto agradecimientos a Venetrix que me beteó muy amablemente esta viñeta

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic es para el reto **Solsticio de Invierno** del foro** La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**, que consistía escribir dos viñetas sobre la Navidad, una que fuese agradable y otra que fuese desagradable con unas palabras que nos daban, las mías fueron: **estrellas** y **bastón de caramelo**.Ahora toca la desagradable y la palabra: estrellas._

* * *

**_Te he echado de menos_**

Oliver llamó a la puerta con unos toques, tal y como le habían indicado que lo hiciese si quería seguir vivo. La que abrió fue una Katie Bell muy desmejorada. Sus cabellos que en el pasado habían sido largos y habían estado peinados cuidadosamente, ahora estaban muy cortos y despeinados; las ojeras, más patentes que nunca, le surcaban el rostro; su piel, que ya de por si era pálida, parecía nieve recién caída y, por último, sus ojos, esos ojos tan alegres que habían hecho que medio Hogwarts cayese a los pies de la ex cazadora.

Desde que se habían conocido el día de Navidad en las cocinas, su amistad había crecido hasta límites insospechados. Se ayudaban y se respaldaban uno a otro, eran como hermanos. Pero todo había cambiado cuando él había terminado su educación en Hogwarts. Tras terminar Hogwarts entró en un equipo profesional, el Puddlemere United, Oliver se olvidó de todo lo que había hecho en Hogwarts, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Unos meses después, su pequeña amiga cayó en un hechizo y pasó unos meses en San Mungo, pero cuando fue a visitarla ya había vuelto a Hogwarts. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Intentó mandarle cartas, pero su amiga siempre había sido muy rencorosa y que él no la hubiese visitado le parecía un acto que merecía su castigo y ese fue enviarle de vuelta las cartas sin ninguna respuesta.

Pero ese día, era diferente. Ella estaba sumida en las tinieblas y él debía sacarle a la luz. Su mejor amiga, Leanne, una chica menuda con cara de no enterarse de mucho, pero con un corazón como una montaña, había muerto. Por lo que le habían dicho, los Carroñeros la habían capturado, y ella, Gryffindor como era se negó a dejarse coger, pero los Carroñeros eran mucho más fuertes que ella. Y su derrota derivó en su asesinato.

No hubo entierro, su cuerpo fue arrojado a una fosa común en paradero desconocido. Leanne nunca había sido del agrado de Oliver, era demasiado metomentodo, dicharachera y ruidosa, pero había sido la gran amiga de Katie durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Y si era amiga de la chica también era amiga suya.

—Wood—Oliver apretó los puños. Que una amiga con la que había compartido tantas cosas le hablase con tanta frialdad le dolía— ¿Qué quieres?

—Katie, yo quería…—Intentó decir Oliver sin ningún éxito ya que fue interrumpido rápidamente por su amiga.

—¿Querías darme el pésame por Leanne? Oh, pues podrías haberlo hecho, ¡El día que murió! ¡O incluso el mes! Pero no, el señorito se pasa dos meses después.

—Tienes que entender que estaba ocupado, Katie, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—Explicó Wood, intentando que sus palabras le hiciesen el menor daño posible a su amiga.

—¿Como qué, Oliver? ¿Estar con tu querido equipo profesional?— Preguntó Katie cruzando los brazos

—No, intentando proteger a medio mundo mágico de la amenaza del que no debe ser nombrado —Explicó Oliver con contundencia

Katie se quedó de piedra, claro, ella no sabía que había formado parte de un grupo que protegía a la comunidad mágica del mal que acechaba tras todas las esquinas.

—Oliver, yo…—Sin terminar la frase se echó hacia sus brazos llorando a lágrima viva. Oliver sabía que su amiga era bipolar, pero eso era tan exagerado que le hizo sonreír— Te he echado de menos, mucho, muchísimo.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo, él también le había echado de menos. Su risa cantarina, sus instintos asesinos, sus alocadas ideas… los necesitaba.

—Yo no sabía qué hacer, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo sola y con la muerte de Leanne, no sé lo que me ha pasado antes, lo siento Oliver. Pasa si quieres, pero todo está hecho un completo...Eh, mira una estrella fugaz.

Oliver miró hacia arriba, pero ya había desaparecido, solo estaban las estrellas inmóviles, como siempre.

—¿Dónde están esa velocidad y esos reflejos de guardián de los que tanto presumías?—Cuestionó Katie, entrando mientras emitía una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Creo que me ha salido dramático ¿No? Decidme que si, decidme que si si no os mataré lenta y dolorosamente xDDD Vale no, era broma.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
